battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Argentina (Into the Future)
Argentina is the 32nd stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Easter Island. The previous stage was South Africa. Background Starts out with some Doge Darks after about 30 seconds or so along with other peons. Once the base is hit Shadow Boxer K. and 2 Kang Roos spawn. Ring Girl Cat shines on this level if you can stall and stacked as the massive damage vs Black enemies from her AoE damage can wreck the entire group of Doges and Shadow Boxers, significantly reducing the difficulty of this fight. Argentina is considered one of the tougher stages in ITF as anti-black units are hard to come by until you've had several Gacha rolls under your belt or if you've gotten lucky with rolls thus far. This level is all about planning and timing, spawning the Shadow Boxer boss wave before you're ready is a recipe for disaster. Chapter 1 Strategy Its a pretty straightforward stage in chapter 1. It is recommended that you use only 3 meatshields, Paris (if you have her) and one other good AOE unit, preferably Drama or Bird Cat. Pair those with Sexy Legs, Dragon, Valkyrie, Bahamut and any hard hitting or anti-black uber/units available to you and you'll be good to go. Chapter 2 Strategy Chapter 2 increases the strength of both types of Kangaroos and you will see extra Shadow Boxers spawn with the boss wave. Ring Girl Cat is almost a must-have here but since she's Super Rare people may not have her yet. The level can still be won without anti-black units if you use a Rich Cat and protect your heavy hitters behind more than 3 meatshields. Chapter 3 Strategy This time around you will no longer see the regular Snaches as peons, they are replaced with 600% Gabriels to bring the total to 4 different kinds of Doges appearing as the only peons in the stage. Same story as previous chapters for the stalling tactic. You have about 40 seconds to save up some cash before Dark Doges come out of the base at 5 second intervals, stacking up to 3. Once all 3 die you'll see Shibaliens start to stream out at a constant rate, but they're slow. Then come the Gabriels and they rush you hard as you think you've got time while the aliens close in. Use this time wisely, the Doges can be overwhelming and you can't really stack Bahamuts because you don't have the time. You need a large force to hold off the doges but once you build up a big force they stop entirely and your army heads to the base. * Even with a Rich Cat you have to summon units to stop the doge wave so you may be able to save up 12k by the time you run out of doges to farm. You should however, have a substantial force of Damage dealers and enough cash to purchase Bahamut + an uber to help finish off the job. When you hit the base, multiple Kang Roos and multiple Shadow Boxer K. burst out of the base. Its really hard to tell how many but at least 2 Shadow Boxers come out with the initial wave, along with 2 more spawning as time goes by, topping out at 4 boxers(could be 5). Once the Boss Boxers and the extra boxers are all defeated you can push to the end of the stage unhindered. You can feel like you're doing very well vs. the first couple Boxers but soon they'll start pushing you back and you won't stand a chance if they get through your meatshields. Cat CPU is a great help here for perfect MS'ing, as long as you have all your ubers/heavies summoned so CPU doesn't fail. * Chapter 3 is very tough, especially without good anti-black units or Bombercat. Do not feel bad if you need to start the application over instead of wasting energy when you are having trouble beating the boss wave. Excellent timing and precise unit summoning are key to making it out of this nightmare stage alive. Trivia * Heavy Assault C.A.T. can solo Chapter 1 if you start summoning them after the Doge Darks spawn. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s04.html Category:Into the Future Category:Into the Future Stages